Looking for the Red Rose
by Raphaella Trevane
Summary: Namine, the emotionless bitter girl, tries to cope with life the best she can. Things change in ways she never knew when she meets the very person who could save her.


Enjoy. The story will be mostly in Namine's point of view.

* * *

><p>"They said they'd be here already." I complained for like the 50th time. I really hate waiting for people, especially interns, because they're always late. I should learn how to be more patient. Maybe then people will actually like me.<p>

"Oh, relax. They're just running a little late. Ok, really late." My wonderful surrogate mother said. She has blonde hair just like me only with black highlights. Beautiful green eyes too. Unlike my dull blue ones.

"So…have you thought of a new name yet? Larxene is ok too." I'm hoping she keeps the old name. It gives her an edge.

"I was thinking of Raphaella. Any good?"

Truthfully, I really wanted that name. It fits my personality more, I think. But if my mother likes it, she can have it. "Yeah, it suits you. By the way, any idea who the intern might be?"

"Well, no actually. But I do know he is around your age."

What? It's not a girl? Before you get the wrong idea, I am not a lesbian. Though I've been with girls before and guys too, I don't feel anything for anyone. I could potentially be straight but I choose not to be. So I'm calling myself asexual.

"OK. Is that him over there? The somewhat nerdy guy there?" I gesture towards the two people walking toward us. Raphaella's husband and the new intern.

"Yes, that is them. I seriously thought the intern was going to be more hardcore, as in less nerdy and bookish looking. But we can change him easily. He's got that look." My mother waves at them. I decide to follow suit, so as not to seem rude. I also look up from my drawing.

"Sorry we are so late." Saix says sincerely. "It was hard convincing Roxas's mother to let him become an intern for us. She thinks bad things will happen to him. This is Namine, the girl I was telling you about."

Like I rehearsed before, I greet him and smile although it hurts. "Hello." God, I sound so lame. Why couldn't I think of something better to say? "I work with the drawings mainly." I still don't understand why I had to go first.

My mother goes next. "I am Raphaella. I work mainly with modeling. I'm sort of like the supervisor and I also model."

"It's so nice to meet both of you. I'm very excited to be an intern. To be honest, I am so glad to be away from my parents. That sounds so bad, I know. So, which department am I working in?"

Strange, he's not fake like all the others. He's looking at me, too. It's like he's trying to figure me out. As if he's trying to see what's behind my emotionless expression. "Photography. That position is open. And if you like it and you're good at it, we can give the job to you."

"So I'll be taking pictures. Awesome." He sounds like a bubbly person. As long as he stays out of my way, I'll be okay. But I see that will be impossible because I will probably be the one who has to show him around. I am a solo artist. I do not have time for this.

**Roxas Point of View**

I hope I'm making a good impression. I really need this job and I have to get away from my parents. They can be such a drag sometimes. More like all the time. Bad thought, don't think this. That's not the kind of person I am.

These people look nice, even better than my parents. No, stop thinking bad thoughts. My parents are good, just very strict all the time. Moving on, I think I'll learn a lot as an intern.

And then there's Namine. Out of all girls I've seen in my life, I've never seen anyone quite like her. She doesn't seem too consumed with her looks. In fact, she's just wearing black skinny jeans, converse, and a Doctor Who shirt. Not incredibly dainty like Olette or Kairi. And those beautiful blue eyes. Serene and as if they've seen a lot. Too much, even.

Swear to God, and I am so sorry for saying that, please forgive me, but I think I found just what I was looking for.

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you think. I really want to make this fanfic good. The middle part, I promise, will be good. As for the beginning, I can't promise anything. But I will try. :)<p> 


End file.
